


School Lunches, Summer Punches

by roseymama



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseymama/pseuds/roseymama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As summer approaches, Katniss refuses to miss her last school lunch of the year. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Lunches, Summer Punches

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble. It's unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine, but the characters are Suzanne Collins'.

The last day of school wasn’t always so worrisome for me. There was a time when summer break was the best 90 days of the year. Summer cookouts with burgers and watermelon. Camping trips with hot dogs and s'mores. Days at the lake fishing and swimming . Mornings in the woods picking berries before a hike. Carefree weeks spent with family and friends.

I haven’t had a carefree day, let alone week, in years. And I’m pretty short on family and friends too; which is probably a good thing since that would make it easy for someone to figure out I can barely manage taking care of Mom and Prim. I don’t have time to keep up with friends anyway. It’s stressful making ends meet when your one guaranteed meal everyday is suddenly gone. Once the paperwork went through Prim and I got free lunch cards to “pay” at school, making it a place I dreaded much less than the typical teenager. The food assistance helps so much it’s turned the best 90 days into the worst.

At least the Everdeen girls are more of a team now. I don’t have to forge Mom’s signature nearly as much anymore. Her job as a CNA at Panem General pays most of the bills reliably, but her medication is pricey and sometimes her pay doesn’t stretch as far as we need it. Prim is old enough to know I’m doing all I can and tries to help. This year she’s old enough to stay home alone while I get a summer job. We’ve spent the past week filling out applications and forms at the kitchen table. I think I might be able to land something that pays a little better than minimum wage, and Prim’s packed her summer with free programs and day camps to help her in junior high next fall.

“You staying for lunch too?”

Of course I’m staying for lunch. Why else would I be waiting outside the cafeteria on an early release day? The only reason to be in the building is lunch. I’ve even missed the bus and will have to walk the 2 miles home once I’m done eating. I’m wondering why Peeta Mellark is staying for lunch. And more importantly, why is he talking to me?

“It might sound lazy and awful, but this is my last day before a summer at the bakery and I’m really enjoying sitting here in the AC doing nothing.”  
Why would I care if Peeta sounds lazy? And why is he talking to me?

“With Rye graduating this year, and starting summer workouts for football at Capitol U, I’m going to be buried in work at home. Do you know how many people came in and asked about our ‘Help Wanted’ sign? Exactly one.”

Oh. He’s talking to me because I applied at his family’s bakery. If I was the only applicant, does that mean I got the job? Mrs. Mellark made it pretty clear that I was only being considered as a last resort and I haven’t heard from the baker all week.

“I’m glad I get to talk to you now instead of later. In eleven years we’ve probably never talked and my Dad is going to think that’s weird when you come in Monday. I told him you were a classmate, but having to be introduced would be awkward.”

When I come in on Monday?

“My folks weren’t sure we could afford to pay someone to come in, and the pay isn’t amazing, but you get to take home day olds. My mom was supposed to call to give you the news, but guessing by your face she didn’t. She’ll probably blame it on the stress of getting ready for graduation tomorrow. Sorry she’s such a pain. You won’t have to deal with her though. Rye will help me train you before he leaves for Capitol.”

That’s a relief. The bakery job was one of my best options. The hours, pay, and perks of stale bread had a lot going for it. Peeta shouldn’t look so sheepish about it. No one else has called me back yet either. Some of the merchants were shocked to see me applying last week since most high schoolers around here don’t apply until their initial summer fun money runs out in about 2 weeks.

“Are you going to need a ride after lunch? I can take you by the bakery to grab a few t-shirts and drop you off. That way you’ll be a model new employee Monday.”

“Uhhh….” A ride sounds great. I wasn’t looking forward to my walk home in 85 degree humidity with the sun beating down on me.

“Great! So we’ll continue this great chat over lunch and then run some errands. You know, I think we’re going to get along this summer, Katniss”

Continue this chat? What chat? Have I even said anything?

“I know, I know, I talk too much. Nervous habit. I’ve been wanting to be friends with you for ages and here’s my chance and I’m probably blowing it by not letting you get a word in edgewise. I promise I’ll shut up while we eat.”

The cafeteria doors are opened and Sae, the lunch lady, is waving people in. Since it’s the last day and most students aren’t eating at school, she’s serving boxed lunches to everyone. Guess I’ll find out what’s inside when I sit down.

Peeta is following me like some sort of puppy. A rather broad-shouldered, curly-headed, shining-eyed puppy. I don’t think I’ll mind staring at him all through lunch. And all summer for that matter.

“I just love boxed lunch days. Sae has a lot more creative liberty when no one can refuse her concoctions. And she makes such intriguing flavor combinations. How often do you get fig and date spread over a ham sandwich on classic french bread in a school cafeteria?”

“Peeta?” I don’t think I’ve ever said his name out loud before. I like the feel of it on my tongue.

“Isn’t the last day of school wonderful?”

No. Not for me. But at least summer is starting to feel less daunting. “Shut up and eat your pears.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr. I'm roseymama over there too.


End file.
